The invention concerns a pressure cylinder accommodated in a printing assembly and provided with electrostatically assisted ink transfer.
Many printing aids of this type are known. They produce an electric field in the nip between the pressure cylinder and a plate cylinder. The field promotes the transfer of ink from the ink cylinder to the substrate, which is usually a web of paper. A charge is simultaneously applied to the surface of the pressure cylinder from outside, specifically to the semiconducting jacket.
These known embodiments have a drawback in that each pressure cylinder must be adapted to the technical requirements of each type of press. This necessitates considerable engineering.